My Wonderful Country Life
by bffalwlt
Summary: ALL HUMAN a little OCC.Bella,Edward,Rose,Emmett,Jasper,And Alice live my life in Louisiana...Please check it out and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I decided to redo my story. AND I also wasn't getting any reviews! Maybe one or two…..Well it is pretty much my life at my school and my life in sweet LOUISIANA. Please review and tell me if you live in Louisiana….Any way enjoy my story…..**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"….And we have a Red Maple."Mr. Peters told us the common name of the leaf he was holding up for his 1st period class. Two weeks into school and he was already doing trees. He had already assigned his seventh grade class that they had to collect 35 different kinds of leaves by September 15 and today was August 23rd.

Bella suddenly felt a tiny piece of teared out notebook paper tap her elbow. It came from one of her many best friends, Alice Cullen. She was a pixie, 4'5 and thin to extreme she told me the other day that she was 85 pounds. Of course there were a lot of people at Fifth Ward Jr. High** (Real place)** that was skinny Minnie and then was chubby people too. Anyway the tiny piece of paper that poked Bella read _r u showin pigs this year?_ Bella flipped the paper over and wrote _of course I did last year why wouldn't I? I LUV SHOWING PIGS!_ This caused Alice to laugh under her breath at Bella's excitement. Everyone was very excited when it was showing time and they got to go to the barn and play with the pigs and feed them and the chickens.

Showing animals at Fifth Ward is a very big thing. It is also one of the best things to do in pigs last year came around two weeks before Thanksgiving. Last year Bella had a Hampshire pig and named him had a Blue Butt named Marshall. Edward had a Blue Butt also but named Ol' Blue. Rosalie had a Hampshire too but her pig was named Oreo he was very had a Doroc named Lil' Red. Jasper showed a chicken named Afro, he had afro hair. We all went to state and won 2nd place.

The bell rang for 2nd period. Now we had P.E. Ugh! Coach Bowman was very strict! Gym was the same as usual very boring….well the boys always enjoy it. This week we had to run eight laps around the gym. Then we did exercises with the football.

The day passed fast. Now I was at seventh period, Math with .Very boring too. As she droned on and on my mind was elsewhere….

The bell brought me out of my it was finally the weekend. While waiting for Rose and Alice my mind wandered if I had any .We have to memorize the second paragraph of the FFA Creed…easy I already learned it in class maybe just run it down with Ali and Rose then DONE!

Alice and Rosalie were coming out of 's room and were the last ones out. As we were talking about the weekend, we were going to a camp in Perlington, Mississippi with everybody, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I.

Alice,Rose,and I were repeating the second paragraph…_"I believe that to live and work on a good farm, or to be engaged in other agricultural pursuits, is pleasant as well as challenging: for I know the joys and discomforts of agricultural life and hold an inborn fondness for those associa-"_I didn't get to finish for I as well as Rose and Alice were rudely pushed down on our faces in the gravel by none other than the new kid Brett Richie, he was the bully we didn't have one until he came.

Rose was getting up and she helped me and Alice up and slowly turned to face Brett's evil grin on his face and smacked it right off and he had the nerve to slap her back then Alice joined by slapping him back and throwing her foot into his ummmm _area_. He shoved her roughly back to the hard, sharp gravel again. I hope that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper will hurry they were supposed to meet us here.

I quickly lost my temper and punched him in the eye and jaw, kicked him in his area and smacked him on the face HARD. And finally shoved him to the gravel face first and helped Alice back up and grabbed Rose's wrist and walked fast out of there before I really hurt him.

We made it to the carline and found my dad's work car here and waiting me quickly ran over there still dragging Alice and Rosalie with me.

The car ride was interesting. We had B97 blaring even my dad was singing he is so WEIRD! We stopped at Academy and got a huge tube and some life jackets. Then we finally arrived we each called a room there was three. One for the boys and one for the girls, and my parents.

For super we went and found an Outback and then went bowling it was super FUN! We went to bed that night waiting for the next day they were going to the water park.

_**So how was it?I am so sorry that it has been so long….I didn't have internet or wifi.I guess with all the time I got to make the chapter longer.I am going to try to make the LAST chapter of It All Started At review!**_

_**Luv,3**_

_**A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey again….I am trying to update but my Grandmother that has breast cancer is REALLY sick so I went to see her today and please keep her in ur prayers….Anyway I am not emotional so let's drop the subject…Me and Nikki had an awesome weekend with our two best friends doing leaves for Ag. Soooooooo please review, all you have to say is Hey great job or Hey A: D**_

_**Bella POV**_

We are currently squished in my mom's old SUV on the way to the water park listening to 97.1 aka B97 when Rose, Alice's, and I's favorite song Love the way you lie by Eminem . We all started screaming the lyrics…

_**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She f****** hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting f****** sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down

_**Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane**_

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm p*****  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to f****** leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

It ended sadly .My dad was trying to change the channel the whole time we were singing but I screamed at him every time and he stopped halfway there each time. My dad sadly hated Eminem. As we reached the water park my mom asked if we had put sun screen on at the camp. We all said yes. As we were waiting for tickets in the blistering heat. I was watching a little 9ish year old boy as he looked absolutely exhausted in the heat. Then he just fell against the sign with the heavy bag he was holding. Someone told some people who worked there and they woke the boy who fainted at the water park he was very pale and weak trying to get up and someone handed him a water bottle. They must have been prepared for this in this heat.

As all of of us took in all the rides of the small but not tiny waterpark .We went to the wave pool and drifted into the lazy river in blue pitiful tubes we had found earlier.

After all the rides were done and some people's faces were burning which means sunburns on noses. Which hurt very bad. We left not wanting to get burned more. We also had done every ride and grew tired off all the rides. We headed to the camp.

When we got to the camp and changed into tank tops and shorts. We left my mom cooking her awesome spaghetti and headed to the very tiny dock and put lifejackets on. And we also put our baseball caps on backwards we are country what can we say. After climbing into the little boat and getting comfortable my dad turned the boat's engine on and backed out and headed to the river.

We rode around for awhile and then my dad and Alice suddenly gasped looking at the same direction."What?"Everyone asked.

"There is a dolphin here, you see?"They told us while pointing their index fingers toward the direction where a dolphin fin suddenly popped up out of the river's water."Oh My Gosh!"The rest of us squealed in excitement. Emmett couldn't see him or her after following it around we discovered that there was two dolphins we named them Dolly and Phorpus.

After returning to the camp all the boys except my dad raced to the little house above ground to get to the kitchen knowing that my mom's good cooking was done. After eating and taking showers in very stinky water which was according to my dad was normal. And then going to bed after rubbing Aloe on us and then brushing our teeth.

It was hard trying to get comfortable with bad sunburn. But eventually it happened somehow.

_**How was it? Please review!-A**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back!PLEASE REVIEW!A

**BELLA P.O.V. (I think I will write in her POV for the rest of the story!)**

When we woke up in the morning to the smell of scrambled eggs, pancakes, and French toast with powdered sugar on top!YUMMMMMM! After we went to the cars and got the tube we bought from Academy and just hung out. There were swings and a hammock so we were sitting down Emmett and me in the hammock and Jasper was currently trying to get on and all the sudden I see the wood pattern of the wall go flashing by and my face currently meets the hard cold ground

While Emmett, Jasper, and I are moaning and groaning trying to untangle and get off the , Alice, Rosalie get off the swing and approach us still laughing their soon-to-be-sorry butts off.

"A little help would be nice! Some friends yell are!"I quickly snapped at them joking at the same time.

"Sure, Sure….."They replied helping us to our feet. Soon Emmett and I got very bored and decided to use his iPod nano with camera to video tape our experience we went through everyone's "personal" items it was very ummmmmm entertaining. I almost dropped his iPod in the river by tripping and he almost pushed me in the river.

I was running to the house trying to get away from angry Emmett. I raced up the stairs praying along the way to not trip I slammed the door in his face and disappeared out the other door to the girl's room. I grinned when I felt Emmett pound against the locked door. I slid down the door waiting to go tubing.

**1 HOUR LATER**

We were currently in the river flying in the tube about to flip then suddenly I am flying out of the tube and into the river and I bob up in time to see Edward go flying out of the tube I look towards the boat to see that they didn't notice. I start yelling"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY COME BACK AND GET ME!"

That catches their attention and they turn around and pick us up literally. We go tubing for about 4 more hours then pull up to a sandbar and play then go back to the camp.

All too soon we are packing up and heading home looking forward to sleep in our own beds we are currently jumping on the beds listening to B97 which had Bad Romance on and jamming out to the music never wanting to end this weekend.

We were currently dropping off Rose and jazz at their beautiful two story house. We said our goodbyes and then went home Emmett, Alice, and Edward walked to mansion next door as we entered our own house. As I walked into my room it had white walls with a grayish bed and some blue things in it. It was nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie's rooms Alice had two beds that were black and pink with a huge picture of the gang and Rosalie had a brownish room it was just very colorful and awesome the boys had nice rooms too.

I went to sleep dreading about school the next day…

**Sorry it was short please review I will post pictures on profile.**


End file.
